Some engine systems include one or more turbochargers. Typically, turbochargers include a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel mounted on a common shaft and carried within isolated turbine and compressor housings, respectively. The turbine wheel may be driven in rotation by exhaust gas output by the engine. This, in turn, rotates the compressor wheel for compressing air that is fed to the combustion chambers of the engine. Accordingly, the turbocharger may provide a performance boost and increased efficiency to the engine.
Turbochargers may need to perform in a variety of operating conditions. For example, in cold weather (i.e., low ambient temperature) conditions, the viscosity of the oil within the turbocharger may be relatively low. This may negatively affect performance of current turbochargers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved turbocharger that may selectively control oil viscosity within the turbocharger. It is also desirable to provide an improved turbocharger that selectively controls temperatures to, thereby, affect oil viscosity and improve operating performance of the turbocharger in cold-weather conditions. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background discussion.